Ritsuka Of The Poison
by AoYaGi.RiTsUkA.LoVe
Summary: Ritsuka grew up with a normal healthy life, til a goddess crused him to be unloved forever. With the help of cupid yuiko and god seimei will ritsuka find love? soon he meets soubi, a hunter and his scholar friend kio living in the same forest.
1. Chapter 1

Ritsuka of the poison

* * *

Ritsuka of the poison- he is curse to be unloved forever by the goddess misaki 

Soubi- a mortal who falls for ritsuka

Kio Kaidou- soubi's friend

Misaki goddess of love- cursed ritsuka

Cupid Yuiko- introduces ritsuka and soubi

Seimei lord of the gods- helps ritsuka whenever he can

Nisei god of death- works for misaki

i don't own anything of loveless, not ritsuka, not soubi or seimei, Nada!

* * *

Meeting Ritsuka

Ritsuka was born a normal mortal child, loved by his family and adored by many in his village. He was living a normal life til he turn 13 and his life changed forever, it was apparent the goddess of love transformed herself to a mortal girl to try and win ritsuka's heart. She failed to do so and cursed him to be unloved forever. His eyes that where a purplish color when he was younger and his hair black as midnight. But now the tips of his hair has turned sliver as his body starts developing toxins and his eyes have a red tint in them. His family had became so afraid to go near him that they just abandoned him "That child's very existence is putting everyone in danger" villagers would cry "He's the reason all the livestock is dying off" So to make the people he cared so much about happy, he left his village. Ritsuka didn't quite understand what was happening to him, he would pick a flower and it would wilt and die in his hand. His tears would burn whatever it fell on, except for himself. When it seemed like no one had some sympathy or compassion for him, there was one person, Seimei. He was the lord of the gods, he seen ritsuka's suffering and wished he could help him but he had no power to reverse the curse on him. "Yuiko..." He called out, a small glow of light "ahh there you are cupid yuiko" inside the light was and image of a girl "Yes Sir, Lord Seimei, what are my orders?" Yuiko is a cupid, she is assigned to help beings in need, not only just to help mortals find love. Cupids usually show themselves as balls of light and they glow a certain color to tell some apart, yuiko is pink. "Yuiko i need you to go help ritsuka" he said "you mean ritsuka... of the poison?" she asked timidly, Seimei looked at her confused "Of the poison you say? who would give him a name like that?" Yuiko flew towards the center of the room and transformed into her human form "why the person who curse him, goddess misaki" she said "her and master nisei talking about it, poor boy being forced to live a life all alone" seimei remained expressionless "Yes its such a sad thing, but you'll be there to help in anyway you can" Yuiko nodded "yes sir, Lord Seimei" she transformed back into her ball of light and vanished. "Fair well yuiko" seimei said as he watched yuiko leave "and his poison is less lethal, since he's still young so its not gonna kill you"

"Master Ritsuka" called out the cupid "master ritsuka" she flew around in the forest where seimei told her to look. The young boy was napping at a near by tree. "wake up master ritsuka" she said, put her voice was too soft for him to hear. "I don't want to get any closer, for the toxins might kill me" she thought "but lord seimei said since i'm immortal it would take a really long time for the toxins to get to me" She turned in her human form and reached over to touch ritsuka. Ritsuka opened his eyes and moved away "don't touch me, you'll die if you do" Yuiko moved closer "yes i'm well aware of this ritsuka of the poison" she said, ritsuka was a bit confused "since when did i become ritsuka of the poison? you're from the village are you? do you have something against me? or are you just looking for an easy way to die?" Yuiko said nothing "Well i'm doing you any favors" Yuiko then said "you ask so many questions, well its kinda understandable since you're alone" Ritsuka looked away "so who are you and what are you here for?" Yuiko smiled "i'm here to be your friend" she said "my name is yuiko" Ritsuka sighed "you do have a death wish" he stood up "i don't need friends, i'll just end up killing them" Ritsuka then walked away, yuiko followed him, but he didn't notice she was hovering beside him "let's say i'm not human... but a cupid here to send here to help you?" Ritsuka now annoyed said 'how about let's say you're crazy, cupids are little ball of light or a person that can fly with powers" he said "and you're just some crazy girl" He then looked at yuiko "is this about right?" she asked, still floating beside ritsuka, but he said nothing and turned pale. "Lord Seimei, sent me and wants to help you" she said, ritsuka nodded "Okay all the isolation has made me insane" he said "i'm talking to a cupid that the lord of the gods sent over, is that right?" Yuiko nodded "arena't you lucky"

Meeting Soubi

Soubi Agatsuma is a hunter, he currently lived in a large forest with his only known friend. Inside a cabin where soubi lived he calls out for his friend "Koi come on let's go, we have to leave for town now" He looked around for kio, but he was no where to find. Kio is a scholar, he always wanted to discover things and learn something new everyday. He would stay up all night studying the stars and moon, which he did last night. "Kio?" soubi looked in kio's room, there was paper and books everywhere and kio asleep. "must have been up all night again" soubi said "i'll just go on my own" Soubi grabbed a blank piece of paper and wrote he already left. Soubi grabbed his bow and arrows, he went to fetch his horse and cart. He walked beside the horse, and looked at the scenery as a pink light passed him "that light remained me of a cupid from fairy tales" he said smiling. That light was actually a cupid, it was yuiko after ritsuka tried running away from her. Soubi continued on his way, meanwhile koi woke up pushing all the books and papers that were on him to the floor "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!" it was someone screaming in a forest, koi looked out the window and a boy was running past. "Kids these days" he said, then bam! the kid runs into a tree. "now that's just sad..." he said "i hope the kid is alright"

Ritsuka sat under that tree rubbing his nose "Ow" he whined as tears fell from his face and burned dark patches in the grass. Yuiko stopped "so its true you really are poisonous" she said "and everything that you touch would die" Ritsuka nodded "so seimei really sent you?" he asked "then he knows who did this to me?" Yuiko didn't have the heart to tell him what happened to him, atleast not yet. "Well i'm here to help you in anyway i can" she said to try and cheer him up. Ritsuka wiped his eyes "please you can trust me" yuiko said, flying next to ritsuka and settling on his shoulder. "You know that's what friends do" she said "friends?" he said "uh sure i guess we can be friends" She suddenly turned into her human form and hugged ritsuka "that's great i'll be the best friends you'll ever have" Ritsuka said "oh great..." as he was being choked by yuiko. It was loud from where they were sitting, mostly by yuiko. They heard footsteps and then a voice "What are you kids doing out here?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was an wood nymph, "Its dangerous here" she said "mortals might find you." Ritsuka has never seen anything mythical in the forest ever since he was small. Atleast from what he can remember, yuiko then said "state your name" The nymph bowwed down before yuiko "I'm Suzume the wood nymph, the protector of this forest" She looked at ritsuka, and smiled gentle almost motherly "and of ritsuka too" Ritsuka look really confused "I don't believe we met" The nymph just smile "every night you would sleep under a weeping willow in the center of the forest" Ritsuka raised an eyebrow "So you've been spying on me?" The nymph just smiled again "You always came to me" she said "and i would protect you while you slept" Ritsuka just rembered sleeping under the tree and nothing at all of the women standing before him. "I don't rember" he finally said after his moment of thought. "Its quite alright" she said, then yuiko nudged ritsuka "She was the tree, Master Ritsuka" Ritsuka got up and brushed off his pants and walked away. Yuiko followed "what's the matter?" she asked "didn't anyone tell you this was a legendary enchanted forest?" Ritsuka didn't turn to look at her but started walking faster. He walked out to the clearing as a horse and cart was heading his way. He stood there waiting as the cart went on but then stopped, Ritsuka looked up. "Hey what are you doing alone here?" a man asked. Yuiko has been following him but stopped "Oh a mortal" she hid behind some bushes. Ritsuka turned his head away from the stranger "I live here, what's it to ya?" Yuiko looked at the man again and remembered the man from eariler "oh its that man" Soubi looked at the kid surprised then smiled, "you're so cute, I'm soubi what's your name?" Ritsuka looked at him "what? what kinda sick werido are you?" he said panicing "you think i'm cute?" Soubi laughed, "why would i say it if it wasn't true" Ritsuka looked away again "cause most people aren't that stupid" he mummbled. Soubi didn't really catch ritsuka's remark but asked "Do you really live here?" Ritsuka nodded, yuiko grabbed a stick and turned it into a bow. "I still don't know your name?" he pointed out "i told you mine" Ritsuka was now getting annoyed "Ritsuka" hm said, looking angry and his little cat ear twitching. "Hopefully this will help" she said as she make an arrow appear then pointed it at soubi. She shot the arrow then another at ritsuka, they didn't feel anything or even see the arrow. "Ritsuka? what an adorable name" soubi said, "it matches perfectly with you" Only yuiko saw the arrow as in disappeared into their bodies and connected with a red stream of light. "Now they'll fall in love" she said, smiling sweetly she then thought about it for a second "Oh wait they're both males and one can kill the other with a single touch" She screamed to the top of her lungs, "That was such a huge mistake" she cried "Lord Seimei i've failed you!" Then she watched as soubi and ritsuka talked, "hopefully things wont go too wrong and they wont be drawn to each other too quick" Ritsuka narrowed his eyes and looked at where yuiko's voice came from, "What did that stupid cupid do?" he thought. Soubi then held out his hand "Come on with me, i'll give you a place to stay" Ritsuka shook his head "That wont be necissary i'm fine" then ritsuka walked back into the woods.

Yuiko stayed hidden til soubi rode away and flew after ritsuka. "Master Ritsuka?" she called out, ritsuka quickly captured the little ball of light. "Yuiko what did you do back there" he said, of course yuiko didn't say anything. "I heard you shout ' I made a huge mistake' now what was it?" Rotsuka glared at the small ball of light, and saw a smaller version of yuiko. She was rubbing her eyes, to keep from crying. "I used my arrow to make you and the mortal fall in love. I just thought if you fell in love you'd be happy, master" Ritsuka was turning red, "when did you did do it?" His mind going back to when soubi said he was cute. "Was it the reason he said i was cute?" Yuiko shook her head "it was after he said that" Then ritsuka thought of all the things he would have said instead if yuiko shot him. He pictured soubi holding his hands in his, and was completely love struck. "I love you my dearest ritsuka" he said, ritsuka trying to move away, but soubi wouldn't let go. "Let me go mister!" he cried and tried pulling away from him. Ritsuka turned pale "can this be reversed?" Yuiko wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry master, but you have the red thread of fate connecting the both of you" ritsuka said nothing. His eyes moved away from yuiko. "What should i do? If i love him i'd also be killing him." he finally said "I don't want to harm anyone else anymore." Yuiko got off of ritsuka's hand and transformed, she wrapped her arms around him "Its gonna be okay ritsuka, it'll take awhile before you two fall for each other like that" Of course she wasn't sure but she just had to say something. Ritsuka leaned on her shoulders, tears welling in his eyes and falling on her shoulder. She squnited as the acid burned through her clothes and touched her skin. "I'm sorry yuiko" he said as he wiped his eyes, "it must hurt really bad" Yuiko just smiled "Its okay i'll be fine" Ritsuka looked up and saw the wagon going down the path. Then stopped and soubi was running back, "Ritsuka! ritsuka!" he called out, "I've got something to ask you!"

In the heavens, the goddess misaki was watching ritsuka "What! the damn cupid will ruin everything" she said pounding her fist to the table. "What is wrong, misaki?" The god of death and the underworld, Nisei, asked her. "Its ritsuka! he's been connected to another person. He'll be sure to fall in love" Nisei wasn't the bit interested "and can't you change it? i mean its your territory." Misaki clenched her fist "I can't seimei will interfere" she said, "he will do everything in his power for that boy" Nisei just sighed "oh what a shame" Misaki threw a marble vase at him but it scattered against the wall "How dare you use that tone!" Nisei sighed again "Then why did you summon me here, you know i don't care" he said "I don't see why you care about some brat who rejected you, theres plenty of other suitors" Misaki said nothing, that's when nisei said "exactly so just let it go, the kid will most likey kill this person" Misaki then smiled "That's what i want to see nisei, ritsuka's lover to die in his arms" Nisei got up from his chair, and walked towards misaki. "You're stressing over nothing" Misaki tried to hit nisei "i'm not!" she cried, he grabbed her arm. "Stop throwing a tantrum" he said coldly, "now i agreed to help you in anyway, but this has to stop..." misaki hung her head down "we have to get rid of this lover, we have to kill soubi"


	3. Chapter 3

Yuiko's Words

Ritsuka was disturbed to find out that he would be destined to fall in love with soubi. Then soubi was going to leave but then came running back, "ritsuka, ritsuka" he cried "I have something to ask you!" Ritsuka froze as he heard soubi calling for him. "I can't let him fell like i'm hiding something" he thought as he turned around "What is it?" Soubi slowed down as he got closer to ritsuka, "i just want to know why?" he said "why do you choose to live alone?" Ritsuka looked down and said nothing, he just said "Is that what you want?" Soubi took his hand "Well yeah, i mean a child should never live alone" Ritsuka snatched his hand away, "Don't touch me!" He held his hand close to him like soubi was dirty or something.

Soubi looked at ritsuka with deep concern "Look i just want to help" Ritsuka turned away "I don't need yours or anyone else's help!" he screamed and ran away. He ran into the forest and stopped to catch his breath, "I finally got rid of him," he thought "but why does it hurt so much" An evil laughter ran in the forest "may you must be ritsuka" just then a man appeared. "Who are you?" ritsuka asked, "and how do you know me?" The man leaned on the trees "I know many things, I'm The God of Death, Nisei" Ritsuka stepped back "god of... death" he repeated in a whisper. "Don't worry i'm not here for you"

Ritsuka looked at him "Then why are you here?" Nisei looked at a tree with apples on it "You wanna get rid of soubi do you?" Ritsuka looked at him surprised "How do you know about him" Nisei picked an apple and tossed it in his hand. "I'm a god" he replied "as i said i know many things" Ritsuka then started to get skeptical "How can i get rid of soubi then?" Nisei bit into the apple and tossed it to him, "Eww!" he thought as the apple landed in his hands. He then was shocked to see the bite mark filling in and returning back to its original shape. "Give him that, once he eats it he will die"

Nisei's Apple

"If i give this to soubi, and he eats it he will die?" he asked, nisei nodded "Its filled with poisons similar to the ones in your body" Ritsuka examined the apple "why are you giving me this?" Nisei leaned against that tree "The goddess of love, didn't want you to fall in love like that" Ritsuka looked up at nisei "The goddess of love?" Ritsuka put the apple in the sleeves of his kimono, "Tell me more about this goddess, why does she want to help me?" Nisei looked around "All in good time ritsuka, now don't tell anyone" then he vanished. Yuiko appeared in her human form and was out of breath "Ritsuka,... wha... what happened, you left me" Ritsuka turned to yuiko, "Its nothing i wanted to get away from soubi" Yuiko looked away from ritsuka "I'm sorry i hit you two with my arrow" Ritsuka walked past her, "Just forget about it... its no big deal" Yuiko looked back to her feet, "How come? I mean why isn't it a big deal anymore?" Ritsuka turned to her and shouted "Cause it isn't! now if i'm the master then don't question me!"

Yuiko nodded "yes sir ritsuka, i'm sorry" Ritsuka couldn't tell her about nisei and the apple, that he tucked away in his sleeve. "Well i was talking to soubi you see, and he gave me directions to his home." Ritsuka turned to her "soo..." sounding like he doesn't care. "Well he said we can come if we ever need a place to stay, or for food.." Ritsuka interrupted "forget it!" he said "I wont take his charity, like i'm some weak dumb kid" Yuiko looked up tears welling in her eyes "Its not charity its love, ritsuka!" Ritsuka closed his eyes and looked away "love?, you forced him to love me" Yuiko yelled in a blubbery voice "But its love none of the less" Ritsuka walked away but tripped over a tree root. "Ow!" he cried in pain and held onto her ankle. "Great its sprained" he said, trying to stand up but couldn't. He sat back down and rested against the tree. "Can things get any worse?" That's when soubi appeared "I heard screaming is everyone okay?" Ritsuka looked at him "then he shows up, perfect" then he glared at soubi "weren't you leaving?" Soubi blinked a few times "well yuiko asked me to wait awhile" Ritsuka glared at yuiko as she tried laughing it off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long i got writters block...

* * *

Ritsuka

By now ritsuka was extremely pissed off, cause soubi was still there and yuiko asked him to be there. "Yuiko, go and apologize to soubi for wasting his time. Also that he's free to go on with his own business" Soubi looked at him "Its really not necessary" he said, Ritsuka ignored him "Now yuiko that's an order" Yuiko nodded and walked to soubi "Sorry for wasting your time you can leave us now." Soubi just looked at her "Its no trouble at all yuiko" he said with a small smile. Yuiko nodded, blushing, ritsuka was really annoyed and walked away. Soubi looked up as ritsuka disappeared into the forest. "Where is he going?"

Yuiko turned around "huh where's who going?- WWHHHAAA!!" she screamed and ran after him. "Wait master ritsuka, doing leave me!" she cried, then looked back a soubi "Bye Soubi, I hope to see you again one day" Soubi nodded and waved do her, but he couldn't help to think "did she call him master?"

"Wait Master Ritsuka! Wait!" yuiko continued to cry, til he finally stopped at a nearby willow tree. "Why yuiko, why did you try to put me at risk? Haven't you forgotten that my body is poisonous and one touch could kill him?" Yuiko shook her head as she finally caught up, resting against a tree and caught her breath. "I haven't forgotten master" she said, in between pants "I was careless" Ritsuka sighed "Are all cupids that stupid? or is it just you?" Yuiko looked at him "I'm sorry, ritsuka..."

The leaves and branches of the willow tree wrapped around ritsuka. "Aren't you being too hard on her?"

Kio

Kio was outside looking for herbs and other medical plants "Damn that soubi, he always leaves me! He can never remember what things i needed" Kio mumbles as he wandered the forest. As he walked around the forest, he heard talking in the distance. "I'm sorry Master Ritsuka" it was the voice of a girl, "Let me check this out, maybe she's in trouble" Kio stood beside a tree and listened. "Well she did apologize didn't she?" the nymph said, "can you forgive here, i mean her main priority is love remember?" Kio looked at the tree, "a wood nymph? i thought those only exist in stories?" he thought as he looked at the small boy wrapped in its leaves. "That must be the master... he's just a child? so why would she call him master?"

_CRACK..._a stick broke under kio's foot, he froze, "damn i hope they didn't hear that... stupid stick" They continued with their conversation. Then kio tried taking a step back and broke another stick. "What was that?" kio froze again, "Oh no I've been caught"

Ritsuka looked annoyed now "Did you tell soubi to follow us? yuiko tell him to get lost" Yuiko walked towards the tree "But I didn't tell him to follow us, honest" she said, looked around and froze when she saw kio. "Well who is it?" ritsuka called out, with the willow brached still covering him. Yuiko continued to stare "Its not soubi that's for sure" ritsuka looked at yuiko, "what was that?" The branches lets go of rituska, "It's not soubi" she repeated.

Kio looked behind him, as he heard footsteps coming that way. Ritsuka was standing there, "Who the hell are you?" Kio looked at him "What was that kid?" _BAM!, _kio hits ritsuka on his head. "OW! what was that for?" ritsuka shouted, covering his head. "That's for talking to your elders that way, you little brat" Yuiko just standing there was, "Who are you?" she asked "and why did you hit master ritsuka?"

Yuiko

Kio looked at her, "Master?" he repeated looking confused "He's your master?" Yuiko nodded, herlips curved into a little smile "yes that's right." Kio looked at ritsuka, then yuiko. He picked up ritsuka by his collar, "What's wrong with you kid! keeping this girl as you slave" Ritsuka glared at him, "Its not like i had a choice" Kio slammed him against the tree, "your a sick kid" Ritsuka was now confused "what are you talking about? you think she's like some mistress or sex slave?" Yuiko started blushing like crazy.

"Well i hate to disappoint you, but i'm not interested in women" He said, since yuiko shot him with that arrow. Kio looked at him then yuiko, "we're just traveling together" she said, ritsuka was now getting annoyed with his staring. "Is there a problem buddy?" he asked "and you can put me down now" Kio sat him down, and looked at the two of them "Why are you here? and how do you know soubi?" Yuiko perked up "you know soubi?" she asked in a excited tone.

Ritsuka looked at her, "You sound pretty excited yuiko" Yuiko bit her lip, Kio looked at them. "Yeah i live with him here" he said, yuiko tilted her head "you two? together? so your lovers?" she asked. Kio shook his head "No soubi isn't into men, trust me i tried" Yuiko looked worried as she looked at ritsuka. Ritsuka didn't look like he was affected by what he just said. "Can you excuse me and yuiko for a moment" then he grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

Ritsuka

"Come on yuiko... we're getting away from those freaks" he said, as he lets go of her arm. "But we shouldn't leave him like that, its rude..." she said timidly. Ritsuka turned around and looked at her, "Do you actually feel sorry for them?" yuiko sighed "well your destined to be with soubi..." Ritsuka glared at her "Forget that damn arrow for a minute, forget the me and soubi thing cause it wont happen. I will never be with that man! cause for one he's a man and I'm a guy too!"

"Love is love no matter the gender" yuiko said, ritsuka looked at him "What is that the cupid's code or something?" Yuiko hung her head, ritsuka turned and looked up. There was someone behind him and grabbed him. He squirmed and squirmed but couldn't break free, his vision went blurry then black.


	5. Chapter 5

Ritsuka

Ritsuka regained consciousness and sat up, swing his arms. "Let me go!" he cried, but realized no one was holding him. He looked around and saw he was alone in a room. "Where am i?" he said, he climbed out of the bed he laid in and went to the door. He reached for the door knob, but then stopped and thought about something "Where's yuiko?" He took one more look around and confirmed his was completely alone. He stepped away from the door and looked around, setting mountain of books and papers. "I wonder who lives here?" he said picking up on of the books.

Then there was foot steps and light chatter coming towards the door. In a panic ritsuka crawled back on the bed where he laid, then closed his eyes. He tried to stay perfectly still as the person walked in, well two people for what he could hear. "Why are we keeping him here?" one said, "I mean its just a kid? someone must be looking for him and what did you do with the girl?" Ritsuka stayed still, then someone sat on the bed.

Soubi

It was soubi and kio, and soubi was the one sitting on the bed. "He's not just some kid," he looked at ritsuka "plus he has no family." Kio folded his arms and leaned against the wall "So you knock him unconscious and bring him here?" Soubi sighed, "he wouldn't come on his own, and that's the only way i could think of." Kio sighed "you're a fool you know that?" soubi nodded "yeah i know i'm a fool, but i can accept that" He brushed some hair out of rituska's face, smiling as ritsuka squirmed a bit.

Ritsuka squirmed thinking "Oh no he wants to use me as some sick sex object" then he started to pant "what do i do? what do i do?" He tried not to open his eyes, but his face couldn't stay relaxed. Then he felt the person moved and leaned down over him. "Shh, i think he's waking up kio" the voice said, ritsuka started relaxing a bit, "his voice it sound so familiar" he thought as he laid there "sorta sounds like-" he continued to think "Well its about time he did-" kio said as ritsuka thought and both ending up saying the same name "soubi"

Ritsuka sat up "Sou-" then his lips were connected with soubi's, kio watching them. Ritsuka pushed him off "What the hell is wrong with you! you pervert!" Soubi looks at him surprised, "What you sat up, and our lips touched." Ritsuka turned red then yelled at him "why were you laying over me like that anyways" "I was checking if you were still sleeping" soubi said then he started to giggle.

Ritsuka wasn't amused "What's so funny?" Soubi smiled "I can see it now, you like it" he said teasing. "To hell if i did!" he yelled, soubi just smiled "Now what? What are you smiling at this isn't something to be smiling at" This time even kio laughed then added, "now its even more obvious you did, since you're getting so mad about it" Ritsuka pouted, "Now where's yuiko? we're leaving now!" She then walks in the room, "we're leaving? but we just got here, i even picked you strawberries" she said holding up a basket.


	6. Chapter 6

Ritsuka got up and past yuiko, almost knocking the basket out of her hands. "We're not staying, now lets go!" he shouted and ran out the door. He ran into the trees before he was stopped by the same man again. "Nisei..." then he took a step back "What do you want?" The man just smiled "I just wanted to see how you were doing? did you give soubi that apple?" he asked, Ritsuka shook his head. "No i didn't" now remembering the apple he kept tucked away in his sleeve. "Well come with me, someone would like to meet you"

Ritsuka looked at him suspiciously "Who?" Then a woman appeared "This is misaki" he said "She's the goddess of love, and she wants to help you" nisei said Ritsuka step back "No, i don't want your help... I don't want help from anyone you hear me" then he ran away.

"you let him get way" she said, "you idiot, go after him" she commanded, just then soubi and the others ran out and called out for ritsuka. "We'll try again later" Misaki said to nisei "he wont escape..." then the both of them vanished. Soubi and yuiko ran in that direction calling out for ritsuka.

Ritsuka kept running til he fell in a hole, landing on a wood floor with a loud thump "oww" He look around, this hole looked like a house. "hello is anyone in here?" Just then two little balls of fur jumped on him. Ritsuka panicked and threw the fur to a wall scooting back against the wall of the burrow. They started moving "hey who do you think you are tossing us like that?" the little red ball of fur just spoke. Ritsuka looked at it closely, it was a kid, just like him. They were just smaller and more cat like, the kid looked to his side and talked to the blue fur ball.

"Yoji? are you okay, can you hear me?" Then the little blue ball of fur moved "Yeah natsuo, but that really hurt" Ritsuka sat there and tried to speak. Natsuo looked at him "first you break into our home then tried to kill us" Ritsuka finally spoke "I didn't mean to i just fell in here, through a big hole." Natsuo walked over and kicks ritsuka in the face "a likely story" Ritsuka fell back and cupped his cheek.

then heard someone running by "Ritsuka... where are you?" it was yuiko. Ritsuka picked up natsuo "please you gotta hide me from the people chasing me" he begged, looking up at the hole. The sound of yuiko's voice getting louder, natsuo folded his arms "Why should we help you?" Their footsteps over head now "please" ritsuka begged "Let's just help him natsuo" yoji said walking up to them.

Natsuo folded his arms "Fine, we'll get you out at nightfall" ritsuka sat natsuo down "thanks you guys I really appreciate it." Yoji looked at him "What's your name?" ritsuka simply said "My name is Ritsuka" They both looked at him with wide eyes "Ritsuka? as in the boy who' s poisonous a single touch of his skin can eat right through skin?" both of them looked at natsuo's body. There was no physical marks. Then they saw his hands were gloved, Ritsuka glared at them angrily "stop calling me that"

"Is that why you wear those gloves?" yoji asked, but natsuo pulled him away before ritsuka could answer. "Yoji you know what this means? the goddess is searching for him. She's also giving out a reward to whoever brings him to her" he whispered. They both looked at the huge boy who took up most of their living room "So what you're saying is we should turn him in?" Natsuo grinned "that's exactly what I'm saying. Then finally we can be the same size as normal people and stop living under ground"

"I got a bad feeling about this natsuo, can we trust a goddess who did this to a boy?" yoji asked looking back at ritsuka, natsuo looked at him too. Then he answered "what do we have to lose?"

Above ground, soubi stopped running and leaned against a tree. Yuiko was behind him "soubi what's wrong?" she asked, then he started coughing. "Oh I'm fine" looking back at her, yuiko suddenly shrieked. There was blood running down the side of his mouth. "Soubi are you sure you're okay?" He nodded trembling "I- I just need to rest a bit" Then he thought of ritsuka... 'Is he the same ritsuka, a boy who was so toxic that he could kill a man just by touching him? Is that why I'm in so much pain?'


	7. Chapter 7

Ritsuka was following natsuo and yoji as they lead him out of the forest, at least that's what they told him as they walked along. "So this will take me out of the forest, so I can't hurt anything or anyone anymore?" he asked after what seems like hours of silence. Yoji looked back and nodded "…yeah" then he looked at natsuo, a sad look on his face.

"What is it yoji?" he said after trying to ignore the face yoji was staring at him. "We shouldn't do this to him" he said softly "He hasn't done anything wrong" Natsuo looked at him "Listen I don't wanna be this small forever, the only person who can help us is this goddess who wants him"

"Uh is something wrong you two?" Ritsuka asked softly, natsuo looked back "No nothing is wrong" he said "you two make camp I'm going to go and get food" Yoji looked confused "but why are we stopping now?" Natsuo looked at ritsuka as he sat down and was tooo busy taking off his shoes. "I'm going to tell the goddess you sat right here and make sure he doesn't get away" he whisphered and looked over to ritsuka to make sure he didn't hear.

Yoji nodded and went to ritsuka "Lets make camp" he said with a smile that isn't reassuring. "Is something wrong yoji?" he asked softly as he watched the little blue kitten boy struggle to pick up sticks for a fire. "Something wrong?" he asked panicking a little "No nothing is wrong"

Ritsuka wasn't convinced as he stood up, the earth turning black under his feet. Yoji looked up at him "Uh maybe you should put your shoes back on ritsuka?" he suggested as he dropped the sticks in a pile. He nodded as he sat back down "Maybe you're right" he said, sitting back down and putting on his boots.

Yoji managed to get a little fire going, but it wasn't big enough to keep ritsuka warm enough. He sat on the dirt rubbing his arms to get a bit warmer. After while yoji went to sleep, ritsuka watched as the fire went out. He sat in the dark, munching on mushrooms that was growing on a nearby tree, not bothering to check if they were poisonous since it wouldn't harm him. Thinking to himself 'where did natsuo go'

There was some rustling in the bushes and a little ball a light came and smacked ritsuka in the face, in a very dim voice he could hear it say "Master Ritsuka!" Panicking ritsuka pulled the ball of light off his face and threw it. He got up and scooped up yoji who managed to stay sleeping and ran into the woods.

Yuiko slammed against the tree "Owie that hurt" she said rubbing her back, then perked up as she looked around "Master Ritsuka? Darn it he got away again" Then soubi appeared out of the bushes, still looking like he was in pain even after he stopped bleeding. "Was he here?" he asked, holding out his hand to yuiko.

"Yes yuiko saw him, then master ritsuka threw yuiko to the wall and ran that way" she said pointing into the woods. "He ran that way but that's towards the god's mountain, he'll run into misaki" he said running in the direction ritsuka went.

Ritsuka kept running, not caring where he was going since he knew soubi was close. He then bumped into something that felt as hard as a tree, falling back and dropping yoji. That fall was enough to wake him up and he looked up as ritsuka laid on the ground. Ritsuka hit his head pretty hard and his vision started to blur, despite it being dark. One of misaki's guards was standing infront of him and picked up ritsuka, giving yoji enough time to scurry away and hide. "Oh no…" he said quietly as the guard tossed ritsuka over his shoulder and walked towards the mountain.

Yoji was overwhelmed with guilt and sat down, quietly sobbing as he hid in the brush. That's when soubi walked by and yuiko stopped him "Do you here that?" Yuiko jumped off hi s shoulder and went looking around for the noise and she saw yoji. "Hey why are you crying kitten?" she asked softly. "I'm not a kitten" he hissed "And I just let this boy get captured by the goddess misaki"

"Who's your friend" yuiko asked softly, yoji wiped his eyes with his little paws "He's name was ritsuka"


End file.
